User blog:CEDJunior/Trish Stratus: Face or Heel?
Hard to believe that she turned 39 yesterday; she looks as radiant as ever! She won a record seven, count 'em, seven WWE Women's Championships in her storied career, and was one of the four women to have ever held the Hardcore Championship. Among other things, those accomplishments were enough to put her in the WWE Hall of Fame in 2013. She is the one and only Trish Stratus, and she is the latest subject of my "Face or Heel?" blogs. Face Trish: When Trish was a babyface, she was basically given the role of the All-American heroine; not letting the fact that she's Canadian stopping her from playing the role. Trish's first babyface run began in 2001, and it would see her leading the charge against the women of The Alliance for a few months, but most importantly, she would win her first Women's Championship, doing so at Survivor Series in a six-pack challenge. Trish had many notable feuds as a babyface, but many came due to women turning heel against her. 2002 would see Molly Holly become a villain and attack her, and Victoria's role as a psychotic villainess centered around her. Trish thought she had Gail Kim as backup in 2003, but just weeks later, the evil Gail turned against her and attacked her. So Trish's first babyface run basically saw a lot of betrayal. Ironically, her biggest ally during that time was her most noted rival, Lita. Her second run began when she returned from injury in 2005 and helped Ashley Massaro against Vince's Devils. It would also include the memorable angle with Mickie James which saw her as a fanatical admirer of Trish's, which featured their famous mistletoe kissing scene. 2006 would see Trish distance herself from Mickie and her crazy ways, which resulted in Mickie's breakout villainous turn on March 18. Trish's sixth Women's Championship reign (which started when she was a villainess) ended at the hands of Mickie at WrestleMania 22, and after that, she would have a run-in with Melina and end her wrestling career reigniting her feud with a villainous Lita. Unforgiven would see Trish defeat Lita to win her seventh and final Women's Championship in her retirement match in her native Toronto. Trish has made a few appearances since then, all on the babyface side. My thoughts on that later. '''Heel Trish: '''As good as Trish was as being a good girl, she was just as golden when she was evil. Trish debuted back in 2000 as the villainous centerpiece to T & A, and it was during her time as a manager that her feuds with Lita and Molly Holly began. By the end of that year, Trish was engaged in an interesting feud with fellow villainess Stephanie McMahon when she got just a little bit too close to Triple H, and this was also during the time when she portrayed Vince McMahon's mistress. After Trish lost to Stephanie at No Way Out, the illicit relationship between her and Vince ended, with Vince humiliating Trish on several occasions. All of this led to Trish's babyface turn at WrestleMania X-Seven. Trish had spent the end of 2003 and the beginning of 2004 in a love triangle with Chris Jericho and Christian. It would come to a head at WrestleMania XX, and the event would see Trish turn into a villainess against Jericho and choose Christian. Trish and Christian spent several weeks tormenting Jericho, en route to losing to him in a handicap match at Backlash, but she would get back to the business at hand at Bad Blood, when defeated Victoria, Gail Kim, and Lita to win her fifth Women's Championship. Trish became the first-ever five-time Women's Champion in WWE history (only Mickie James duplicated that feat), and it was her first and only full reign as a villainess. Trish would feud with Lita once again, which included being attacked with a steel chair by Lita during what was supposed to be a title bout at Survivor Series, She would lose the title to Lita in a match that main evented Raw on December 6, 2004, but a month later at the first New Year's Revolution PPV, the evil Trish defeated Lita to regain her title. Trish began a feud with Christy Hemme over her Playboy cover; doing so in a very unforgettable in-ring segment which saw Trish attack Christy with a Chick Kick to her head. To add further insult to injury (literal in both cases), Trish laughed evilly at Christy as she spray-painted the word "SLUT" on her back. Trish would go on to defeat Christy in a Women's Championship match at WrestleMania 21, but she would be sidelined due to a legit injury after her appearance at Backlash. Oddly, Trish still held on to her Women's Championship while she was out, but her second and last run as a villainess did come to an end. So to answer my own titular question, I definitely prefer Heel Trish. Trish was great as a babyface; in fact, she's one of my all time favorite babyfaces. But evil definitely seemed to suit her, especially in her second run in 2004-2005. The difference in her two heel stints was that her first was all about sex appeal, but her second was more about personality and character, and that's why I enjoyed watching Heel Trish in 2004-2005. And I said before, Trish is always a babyface when she makes her guest appearances, especially when she feuded with LayCool in 2011. Just once--''just once--''I would want Trish to appear and go into full heel mode. This is why I cooked up the idea in my dream women's wrestling Survivor Series matches blog, of a match that would see Trish as the evil leader of a team full of Attitude Era Divas. I could definitely see Trish giving some sort of heel rhetoric against the cast of ''Total Divas. ''Plus it would see an epic battle between Trish and Natalya! Face Trish or Heel Trish? Which do you prefer? Category:Blog posts